starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tulsar Leidias
Lightsaber Master, Emphasis on “Lightsaber” I’m not in the habit of justifying my characters, but it seems some people can’t see past the lightsaber styles to the actual character. Let me add that the character has not changed at all since I first put his entry down here, but it was only after I started listing the forms that people were up in arms. Yes, Tulsar has mastered all of the styles, but he’s very atypical for a Jedi. His life has been dedicated to the art of the lightsaber since the very early days of his training, almost to the exclusion of any other Jedi training - that’s the reason he has been able to do what you see in the entry. In fact it is almost impossible for him to access higher-level Jedi powers unless he becomes involved in a combat situation because of a “block” that he has struggled with his whole life, and even at that, it’s only abilities that help him in physical combat like Battle Precognition. Outside of combat, he’s at best higher-Padawan level when it comes to manipulating the Force. The only reason I call him a Jedi Master is because his skill with the blade is so powerful. Tulsar is over fifty years old and there’s not a day in his life since he first grasped a lightsaber that he hasn’t trained with it, trying to hone his skills to perfection. This is largely motivated by his failure to overcome his block and learn to use the Force like a normal Jedi. He uses the lightsaber to compensate for this glaring weakness, raising it to a whole other level by necessity. Even then he has been defeated on several occasions, despite his so-called “uberness,” because he has these weaknesses. As loathe as I am to bring in outside references as examples, the best I can compare him to is Rock Lee of “Naruto” fame in that both have put a lot of work into overcoming their inherent deficiencies and becoming very powerful in specialized areas. It’s really all there in the bio, people. If it’s not clear enough, I can change that. Now, show me any other Jedi that has focused on the lightsaber with the single-minded passion as Tulsar, for as many years as he has, who wouldn’t be in Tulsar’s situation, and I’ll consider revising him. Better yet, show me one instance where Tulsar has ruined a thread because he is so “godlike.” I’m betting you’ll never find a good example of either. Contrary to seemingly popular belief, characters can be powerful if they’re handled right and Tulsar has been with me for a long time. --Halomek 06:20, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Vaapad Let me also address his knowing Vaapad so I can put that grumbling to rest. First, I’m well aware that only about three people knew Vaapad before the Purge and that if there was any style to be lost afterwards, it would have been that. Please keep in mind that Tulsar was roughly twenty when the Purge happened and would have been well aware of Mace Windu’s distinctive style before that (especially since he was so immersed in lightsaber combat), just not the mechanics of it. He never sought out Mace Windu to learn Vaapad though as it was used to channel one’s inner-darkness. Before the Purge, Tulsar had no such inner-darkness to worry about, so he settled on learning Juyo instead. However, once his family was murdered years later, it became a priority for him to understand the ways of Vaapad so he could deal with the dark emotions that the loss of his wife and son brought him. You’ll notice that even 18 years after the deed, the memories still haunt him. In that time he pieced together Vaapad from the information he had gathered before the Purge as well as other sources and his own understanding of the lightsaber and it’s connection with a Jedi. Couple that with his profound loss and you get probably the only character on Exodus who has any true claim to knowing Vaapad. Learning Vaapad in turn helped him develop Kejusu (knowing Niman also helped), which is his answer to being able to compete with Forcers who have developed enormous power in the Force. It’s the same difference, only on different sides of the coin. It may not be “true” Vaapad since Tulsar never learned it directly from Windu, but the concept and the abilities are essentially the same. The differences in Tulsar’s variation are so minor that it would be completely ridiculous to call it something else. The reason you don’t see all of this lovely information in the actual bio? I didn’t see it as that important for one thing. I come to write stories, the wiki is only a reference for me. I have actually never referred to any of the styles in any thread Tulsar has been in at the time of my writing this, but the idea of him being so knowledgeable in them and lightsaber combat in general has always been the core of his character. It also takes up a lot of room trying to justify yourself over silly junk like this as you can see. --Halomek 06:20, 12 October 2006 (UTC) I hope that clears a few things up. If someone still has a problem with Tulsar, you’re free to PM as long as it isn’t about something I’ve already covered here. It also needs to be something better than the fact that you just don’t like him. --Halomek 06:20, 12 October 2006 (UTC) *The only thing I'd have to say, then, is that if he's dedicated so much time into lightsaber combat, which would indeed make such mastery legitimate (rare does not mean non-existent, after all), that he would not be able to use too much more than the "basic", common Force Powers found in Jedi. Mostly due to realism. That much dedication in lightsaber combat ought to be countered with more generalized use of the Force. It's not like he doesn't sleep and eat, after all. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 17:09, 12 October 2006 (UTC) **That is basically what I meant by "higher-Padawan," so no worries there. The only powers he really uses outside of the basics are things that enhance his lightsaber combat. You're not going to find him tossing around starfighters or performing Battle Meditation or whatever. --Halomek 20:02, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ***Yeah, I didn't expect that to be the case. It was more along the lines so that it can be clarified and put in Layman's terms, more than anything else. That, and to be 100% certain you were aware of that little catch to being a hardcore lightsaber duelist. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:08, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ****Yes, yes, and let that be the end of this. Tulsar is basically living on borrowed time until I make his final thread anyway. I don't plan to have him hanging around after another few years, depending on when I can finish up the last story elements to his arc. --Halomek 04:14, 13 October 2006 (UTC)